Unseen love
by Grey of Myrddin
Summary: A fic inspired by more things then I can count.
1. Default Chapter

Pre-rant: Second Fic! Yay! peasants rejoice Ha-ha, fear my self-insertishness!watches everyone start to leave No wait, hear me out. Okay, I'm a Naru/Hina fan, meaning all yaoi fan girls can leave now. Naruto and Hinata belong together. End of story. Other pairings are still undecided. I plan to kill my SI character off, but he may live if I get enough reviews telling me to let him.

Thank you Lillikira-sama for your awesome site, Notasu-sama for pre-reading this, and everyone else at KnH just for being so damn cool.

"So the idiot passed. Good for him."

"Uranaku-san, please don't insult Naruto-kun"

"Gomen, Hinata-san. And please, use my first name. After all, we are friends, right?"

"Ano... hai, Darh-san." Hinata blushed.

Darh didn't push her too often to talk, but he felt she needed to remember that she had friends every once and a while. He did feel bad for insulting Naruto, but the guy was stupid, in his opinion. He was always pursuing Haruno Sakura, who was pursuing (like most the teenage female populace) Uchiha Sasuke. Darh disliked Haruno Sakura with a passion; the only thing coming close is his dislike for Sasuke. 'And yet the idiot pursues the annoying bitch like a fox after a hen, leaving Hinata almost completely alone.'

Darh liked Hinata, though not the way many of the girls in class thought he did, and felt it was his duty to protect her no matter what. He knew she liked the Uzumaki boy more than the entire Sasuke fan-squad obsessed over the Uchiha boy. He picked on her for it on a constant basis, which she would occasionally counter with playful insults towards his dreams. 'So I want to be the knight in shining armor and fall in love. Big deal, a guy can be a sap too!'

Hinata grinned slightly as she saw Darh grumbling to himself. "Talking to yourself again, Darh-san?" She whispered.

"Yep, planning another wonderful rescue and pick-up line, par norm." Darh whispered back. "Eh, what's this? HeheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, that's frickin' hilarious! Hinata, gasplook, gaspSasuke, gaspNaruto, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Darh-san, it's not polite to laugh at others misfortune."

Darh sobered up quickly and looked at Hinata. "And since when have I been polite?" He deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow.

Hinata giggled softly at his strange actions. Darh always seemed to act like a big brother to her, though she was still to shy to even say that to him. He had been the only one so far to care more about her as a person than just the heiress of the Hyuuga clan or that 'strange' girl in class. He liked her for a similar reason; no one seemed to mind the Hyuuga bloodline's ability, but his mother's family, the Shuurajou clan, was considered distasteful and frowned upon by most the other clans. But Hinata didn't, she just saw him and accepted that. 'That's probably why she fell for Uzumaki. She saw something in him that everyone else missed.'

"Darh-san, Iruka-sensei is announcing team assignments now."

"Eh, whaddya say Hinata-san? I kinda was zoning out there."

Hinata sighed. "I said that Iruka-sensei was announcing team assignments."

"Oh, thanks Hinata-san" 'Please don't put me on Sakura's team. Or Sasuke's, please. Oh dear Kami-sama, please!'

'I hope I'm on Naruto-kun's team. But what if he doesn't want me on his team? What if he's mad because I'm not Sakura or some other pretty girl? Why would he want someone as weak as me on his team?'

"Team Seven: Uranaku Darh, Uzumaki Naruto, and..."

'Please let it be me!'

'Please not Sasuke!'

'Oh dear Kami-sama, PLEASE not Sakura!'

"...Hyuuga Hinata."

"YEEEEAAAH!" two voices shouted in unison. Hinata just smiled softly. 'Naruto-kun was happy I'm on his team! Does this mean he likes me?' Hinata was ecstatic; she would be able to spend time with her beloved Naruto-kun.

"Please remain here; your jounin instructor will collect you soon." Iruka called.

Please review! Tell me if you like where this is going, if you want Darh to live, ect. Note: I've only planned through the Wave country arc, ideas for after that are more than welcome.


	2. Teaching and Ignorance

Pre-rant: Hey, people liked it! And a couple of people want me to live, too. Scary…

Well, on to replies: joecool4, If enough people want him to live, I may use your idea; esther, Naruto was happy that Sasuke wasn't on his team, it was mainly to give Hinata some more hope. bo, sorry about the length, I will try to make them longer, but I write slow and don't have much free time anyway. His name is pronounced as if it didn't have the h in it, so the r just sort of slurs out. I based Darh on myself and Sakura's personality just irks me, but I'll try to give him some reason to really dislike her(other than the fact that she's the biggest roadblock in the happy road of Naru/Hina goodness)I'll try to make it less vague as well. nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr, well, here's your update, sorry it's so late. Clicke, thanks. Xoni Newcomer, as I said in my e-mail, I have a plot set up to the end of the wave country arc, and I'm sticking to it. Chibified kitsunes, thanks for the support, I may have him live if a lot of people want me to. I think that's everything.

To everyone else: Hey, you stuck around! Cool. Sorry for taking so long to update, long story behind it, and one that I don't feel like telling. Well not much new to say, please tell me what you think, if you leave an e-mail address, I'll contact you personally. Tell me if Darh (from the story, not me the writer) should live or die, and you can give ideas for what you would like to see happen after the Wave country arc. Whoa, that was big. Here we go.

Disclaimer: forgot this last chapter, heh, oops. Darh Uranaku is the only thing here that I own, and he argues with me on that fact quite often. Naruto and co. belong to some people with names that I'm not going to even attempt to spell and I don't feel like getting up to find out right now, but you know who they are.

Chap. 2: Teaching and ignorance

"He's late."

"No duh, baka."

"I'm bored. Ha, I know! This'll get him!" Naruto grabbed the dirtiest blackboard eraser he could find, and carefully placed it into the semi-open door.

"That's not going to do anything; we've got a jounin coming here. Something like that isn't going to do anything to him unless he chooses to ignore it."

"Shut up. This'll be great!"

Darh turned away from the cackling boy to face Hinata. "And WHY exactly do you like this guy?"

"Ano… well, he's…" Hinata was blushing profusely, stammering over her quietly spoken words and almost hoping Naruto would hear them.

"Never mind, it's okay. He's just getting on my nerves with all his bouncing around. You know how I am, I hate loud noises."

"I remember, t-that's why you came to sit with me that day."

-Flashback-(AN: Sorry, feel it needs to be in here.)

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" Darh said, motioning to the seat next to the shy girl.

"Ano…I don't, that is…"

"Hey if you don't want me to sit here, just say so. I'll just find some other place to sit instead. I just wanted to sit here because it's quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah, loud noises bug me, so I used to sit in that corner over there," he said, pointing to the far corner of the room, "but, Iruka-sensei felt that I should 'socialize' or something like that." He didn't sound too happy about the idea.

"Ano… but why me? I mean wouldn't you rather sit with some of the other boys in class instead, or one of the prettier girls?"

"The guys are all either assholes that brag about their stupid pranks or I sit by the girls who are so loud I'd go deaf just sitting near them."

"But what about Uchiha-san, he's very quiet."

"Two words: Fan Girls. They never leave him alone. God they're loud, last month I had to sit next to Haruno Sakura and I swear every sentence had 'Sasuke-kun' somewhere in it. She never shut up about him. I did learn never to call her forehead girl though."

"What do you mean?"

"She has one hell of a right hook." Hinata winced.

"You m-mean she…"

"She slugged me." He grumbled. "Well, can I sit here or not? I didn't plan on telling my life story when I decided to sit somewhere new."

"S-sorry, you can sit here. I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Darh Uranaku"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you Uranaku-san," she whispered, wondering if he'd realize that she was the clan heir and if he'd act differently because of it. She hoped he wouldn't.

"Please call me Darh, Hyuuga-san"

"Ano… please, Darh-san, you can call me Hinata. It wouldn't be proper for me to be able to use your first name and for you not to be able to use mine."

"Yeah, I guess your right, Hinata-san."

-End Flashback-

Darh snapped back into reality as he heard the door start to slide open. His hand began reaching down for a kunai, preparing for an attack, having seen some of the instructors' senses' of humor were a bit on the sadistic side. And promptly face-faulted as their instructor's head was hit by the eraser Naruto had put in the door.

"Ha-ha! Told you it'd get him."

"Dumb ass, he probably is just humoring you by letting himself be hit. Sorry sensei, he's not the sharpest kid on earth. I think only Hinata-san and I knew that you were outside, and she had to confirm my suspicions before we were sure."

'Not bad, this kid isn't to dull. And we've got a Hyuuga as well, this'll be fun.' "I'd have to say, based on my first impressions of you… I hate you all!"

"Great…" Darh groaned. "Great job, Uzumaki. You've made our leader hate our guts."

"Well, um…"

"Every one, out to the roof!"

"Hai, sensei," three voices echoed as one.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Their sensei gestured nonchalantly as he spoke.

"What exactly do you mean, that's sort of vague instruction. Show us what you want us to do; it'll probably be easier than trying to explain it. Plus, we know absolutely nothing about you."

"Well… my name is Kakashi Hatake. I really don't like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business and I have lots of hobbies. Your turn now, you, on the left."

"Ano… well I like bunnies, the colors lavender and yellow, and I guess my goal is to be strong enough to lead my clan well and… um… togetacertainboytonoticeme." She was blushing and glancing at Naruto the whole time

Kakashi sighed under his mask, 'I almost lucked out this time, but yet another kunochi with guys on her mind instead of training.' "You, over there against the wall, what's your story?"

"Meh, my name is Uranaku Darh. I like when it's quiet, the colors grey and red, and romance stories. I dislike bright colors, loud noises, and people who ask stupid questions..."

"Oi, are you insulting me?"

"…like that one. My goal in life is to get married and have a daughter. Being a ninja is just to make me strong enough to protect those I love"

'Well, he's different. Very honest, bluntly so, but honest' "Very well, you in the orange coat. Tell us your bit."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and practical jokes, and I don't like cocky bastards or the three minute wait when I make ramen. My goal…"

"Here we go again." Darh muttered. Hinata giggled, knowing what was going to happen,

"…is to become Hokage!"

'Didn't he turn out interesting…' "Tell that's all for now, formal training begins tomorrow"

"Whoo-hoo! What're we doing, huh? Come on tell me!"

"Survival exercises…"

"Meh, more of those damn things, our years in the academy were full of 'em."

Hinata agreed, but added nothing to the conversation.

"These will be different, you're surviving against me."

"Then what sorta practice will this be?" Naruto whined. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and chuckled to himself.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing it's just if I told you, you'd all chicken out."

"WHAAAAT!"

"Naruto, shut up."

'I can't do this! But I must, I must remain here with Naruto-kun. I have to try!'

"HAHAHA! See, you're all chickening out already!"

"I hate my life…"

Post-rant: Guess who said that last line. (It's pretty easy) Well this chapter was longer. Again sorry for the delays, but I have a life… somewhat. But again thanks for putting up with me and my horrible writing. Please read and review, heck flame if you want, just let me know you read it. For all other information, refer to the pre-rant.


	3. Testing Fools

Pre-rant: Haha, think this is my fastest update ever. (not saying much there though) and I have very little to say… so on the responses.

Eliza, hate to say it but you're way off target. Darh is no way obsessed with Hinata, he sees her as a little sister at most. The admiration is appreciated but misplaced

Dragon Man 180, yes he does. But He will stick around unless the voters change their POV drasticly.

Chibified Kitsunes, thanks for the review and for your question, read on. I may try to implement your idea into the story.

Animewatcher, I think this'll be the average size of a chapter, but as I improve , and when I get into the parts I like better, the length may increase. Next chapter, we will get to see some of the secrets behind his bloodline.

Everyone else, basic stuff; read review, enjoy and if you're gonna flame, just realize that I don't care and it ain't gonna stop me.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Naruto! If I did, many things would change. Yes, many things…

Chap. 3: Testing fools

"Whadda ya mean we're chickening out! I ain't afraid, what about you Hinata-chan?"

"Um… I'm okay… maybe, I think. Um, I've got to go, bye!"

"I doubt any thing useful will be accomplished now, I'm outta here."

'Dang, I wanted to scare them some more.' "Hey, don't any of you eat breakfast tomorrow morning. I don't want you to puke it up later!"

: Shuurajou Residence:

Darh sat, deep in thought. "Yes, that's it!" He suddenly exclaimed. He got up and rushed over to a desk… and added a few small lines to a sketch. "Perfect," he whispered to himself. What he held in his hands was a small drawing of a mildly attractive female with slightly past shoulder length hair tied at the bottom with a small bow. She wore a headband devoid of any insignia linking her to a village. "K-chan, I miss you. I wish I knew what you looked like today. When we left, I lost part of myself. I wonder if you even remember me anymore. I doubt it; we're not in one of my romance novels or nothing.' Hell, moving away is what got me held back two frickin' years in the damn academy." He put the drawing back down and let his mind wander again.

: Uzumaki Apartment:

"Then I'll hit him like this and when he counters, I'll sweep like that and then punch him in the nuts!" This continued for hours until he collapsed on his bed, worn to complete exhaustion.

: Hyuuga Mansion:

In the back of the Hyuuga estate, soft noise was coming from the training grounds. A young girl was seemingly dancing around the trunk of a tree, seemingly striking at random against its bark. The strikes tore small gashes in her delicate palms, sending blood into the air. She winced as she continued to attack the tree, but in her mind she chanted a steady mantra to herself, 'I must get stronger, I must get stronger.' Soon after her body informed that she had reached her limit. Sadly she pulled herself away from her training, never looking at the tree she had been assaulting. A good chunk had been carved out from her training.

: The Next Day:

"He's late."

"Gaaa! And I got up early just to get here on time too!"

"…"

The new genins of team 7 were not happy. It had been three hours since they had been told to arrive at the training grounds, and their sensei still had not shown up.

"Hinata-san, could you run a scan of the area for Kakashi-sensei? He may just be toying with us again."

"H…hai Darh-san, I'll check it out." 'He's still at the monument, and still praying. I should let him stay; I guess I'll have to lie again.' "Ano… he still isn't here. Or I can't find him if he is."

"'Kay, well this just sucks… Uzumaki, stop pacing."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Sakura isn't here, so I can't ask her out…"

"Actually, start pacing again, you were quieter then." 'He really is dense, talking about her in front of Hinata-san.' Hinata looked over to Darh thankfully; glad she didn't have to hear any more about Sakura from Naruto. "Hey, he's here." "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled two, extremely annoyed, voices.

"Good morning class, aren't we all lively today?"

"Meh, what do you mean 'Good morning?' It's already eleven o'clock. You told us to be here at seven."

'Did I spend that long praying for them? I have to start keeping better track of time, otherwise they may find out about… '"Well, now to business. I have here two bells. My challenge to you is for you to steal one of these bells before noon. If you do not get a bell, you will be tied to that tree stump," he gestured to a log with two bentos resting on top, "and will not get any lunch. Plus I get to eat their lunch while sitting in front of him or her."

"Fing sadistic jounin, I want my goddamn food. Meh, this whole thing sucks."

'He's kind of scary; I hope I can get one of the bells.'

"Ha-ha, this'll be easy!"

"Another thing, if you fail to get a bell, you also fail this test. You will be sent back to the academy for further training. Attack with the intent to kill, that is all I will say."

"Ano… sensei, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"You're gonna get yourself killed telling us to do that. I mean, you couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

"Only the weak brag like that. Now let's forget the dunce and start on my signal,"

"Die you asshole!"

"…I didn't say to start yet." Kakashi had caught Naruto's arm and pushed the kunai to rest at the base of his skull. "But you attacked with the intent to kill. So you seem to have developed at least some degree of respect for me. Hm… maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like you guys. Now ready, set, and GO!"

The training ground was empty except for two figures, facing each other. Darh and Hinata, both hidden in the brush, face-faulted. "Does Uzumaki realize that this is supposed to be a team exercise?"

"Darh-kun, I think Naruto-kun just wants to make sure that he can become a true genin. He doesn't want to lose his dream, and is willing to die for it. That is his strength, and why I admire him."

"I say that he's just too dense to think before he acts. Well let's see how well he does."

They watched as Kakashi-sensei defended against Naruto's attacks, all while reading a strange red-covered book and laughing at its contents. Then he ended up behind Naruto, hands clasped together, both index and middle fingers extended. 'The sign of the Tiger!' Realized Darh and Hinata. 'The sign of flames, Naruto-kun's going to be killed!' "Sensei knows what he's doing, there's no chakra flowing as he does this. See?" Hinata activated her byakugan and saw that Kakashi was not moving any of his chakra.

"Konohagure's most secret and sacred technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!" Naruto was thrown into the lake.

'He just shoved his hands up Uzumaki's ass. That. Was. Sick. That was just really, really wrong.'

Hinata just looked frightened. 'He did that without using any chakra. What power, this isn't a fair fight at all!'

: Underwater:

Naruto was remembering all the insults thrown at him over his life. 'I've changed, I'm different now dammit! And to prove it, I will not back down!' He pulled himself out of the water.

"Well, what's the hold up? You have to get one of these bells from me otherwise you don't eat lunch."

"I know that dammit," Naruto coughed.

"How pathetic, you said you were going to become Hokage, but you can't really do anything can you?"

"Crap, crap, crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am! I just wasn't ready that's all!

"Should we help him Darh-kun?"

"No, it'd hurt his pride. We may be able to work at a team after he's blown off some steam. Until then we wait."

'Dammit, I have to earn his respect. No matter what, I have to make him respect me!' "Ha-hah, take this; my specialty, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Get ready, now you're gonna have to face a lot more than just one of me!"

Post-rant: This is the closest thing I've ever done to a cliffhanger, did I do it well? I hope so. Let me know if Darh should live, what you'd like to see happen after the wave country arc, and anything else you can think of comment-wise. Till next time!


End file.
